Return To Shamballa
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: Ed had nearly given up all hope of ever returning but fate has its own story. A tribute to the new series of FMA!Suck at summeries!
1. Ring Of Riddles

Hey I'm not dead! Real sorry to all those who have been waiting for the next chapter in Pleasure Experiment, its coming don't worry. Well I wrote this as a tribute to the new series of FMA that's coming out. My story takes aspects from the games as well as the anime. Be warned I kill character just like Arakawa-sensei does! Mind cookies to whoever can guess who I based Keies off of!

Chapter 1~ Ring of Riddles

The sun beat with a fierce intensity over the scorching sand of Egypt. Heat ware were so thick one couldn't see beyond 20 ft. There were also giant mosquitoes and vultures flying around in swarms.

Yet despite the heat, birds of prey, clouds of bugs, the inability to see, and noticeable lack of water, three lone figures trekked across the burning sands. These poor souls were archaeologist Davis Keies, Alphonse, and Edward Elric.

Davis was a good age, good payer, and good size guy with a really bad temper. He had short blond hair, and a walrus like mustache. He always had skin like a slightly washed potato. Light brown and rough. Davis had a cigar eternally hanging from his mouth.

"Will you sorry slackers hurry your butts up!" yelled Davis from eight feet in front of them.  
"Will you shut it we're coming?" Ed whispered to Alphonse, next to him. Al giggled half-heartedly.

"Brother, I don't like being out here at all" complained Al.

" Tell me about-" started Ed.

"Get moving were almost there, you can chat all you want when we get there" roared Davis, now thirty feet in front. He was starting to turn a red shade, and not from the heat.

Ed turned to Al and said "I don't like it either, but we need the money seeing as how everything we had is still in Amestris. I'm sweating like a stuck pig, I need a drink of water, and I think I have a big bug bite right on my a-"

Ed stopped abruptly. Al, who had been using him as shade crashed right into him. "Brother! Why did you stop like that!" Al peeked around Ed and saw a giant crumbling temple that's remains rose 200 feet into the air. Giant pieces of limestone littered the surrounding area. The pieces of quartz imbedded in them still shone like diamond, and at the highest point of the spire there was a giant statue, inlaid with real gold that had stood up to the wear-and-tear of centuries. Even in this ruined state it was truly a magnificent sight.

Davis gave a gruff laugh when he saw them gawking dumb-founded at the temple. "Well boy's glad you finally caught up, welcome to the temple of Akhmeht."

He gave another laugh and started towards the ruins. Ed and Al raced after him.

**********************************************  
With a torch in hand, Davis carefully led them down a hall in the temple. Side-stepping a fallen stone, they all entered a dimly lit room filled with sand.

"Alright then this is where we're going to be excavating. Edward your job is to take those baskets there" he pointed to a couple of straw baskets near the entrance "make sure that you sift all the sand as to not get rid of anything important in them. Alphonse, you're going to help me excavate. We're going to put the sand in the baskets and search through them a little until your brother brings back the empty ones. Well, hop to it boys!"

Ed stood waiting over Al until he had filled the basket. Picking it up, Ed walked to the entrance. After dumping the first basket, Ed hearted crack in his right shoulder. Sand had gotten stuck inside the gears of his prosthetic arm. How he yearned for the automail he used to have. He remembered all of the pain he had to endure because of surgery, and how Winry used to laugh when it would take him eight tries to stand up. He could almost feel it, being back in Resembool with Al, Winry, and Den, playing in the Rockbell's front yard until being called in by Auntie Pinako for dinner. He should hear the laughter, taste Pinako's home cooking, smell Dens horrible breath, and feel the aching pain of Winry's wrench as it hit him. Well, he didn't want to remember that.

Ed shook his head. This heat must be going to my head he thought. That life, that world don't exist to me anymore. Letting out a long held sigh he picked up the basket and hurried toward the sound of Davis impatient voice.

*********************************************  
It took three and a half days to clear out the first room, they moved on to the second one soon after. They all slept in the areas they cleaned out.

On day five they were excavating the next room. While Ed was waiting for Al to finish he noticed Al let out a small gasp and the quickly stowed whatever he was look at in his pocket. Thinking that it was just a rock, after all Alphonse always like rocks, Ed thought nothing of it.

That night, under the torch light, while everyone else laid asleep. Ed was awake. Lying on his back, Ed examined his right had. he kept curling it into a fist before letting it relax. He found himself thinking about Amestris, about the family he left behind, about the memories that were left there, about his triumphs and losses, about those who died and the friends he made... Tears welled up in his eyes. Snap out of it Edward, don't cry your not a baby just grow up! he told himself again and again.

As he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep something jabbed him in the side. "Brother, brother, get up, are you awake?"

"Alphonse what th-!"

Al glanced cautiously at the sleeping Davis. "Shhhhh, I have something to show you." Al whispered.

Looking around nervously, Al reached into his pocket and took out a small object. Taking Ed's hand, he dropped the object into it. It was a small silver ring. "I found this today," whispered Al "it was in that new room."

"Al, its a ring, its just an artifact." said Ed

"No look at the stone in it" Al insisted.

Shrugging, Ed took the ring and held it up to the light. He let out a loud gasp, which was followed by another "shhhh" from Al. Inside the ring was unmistakably an alchemy circle.

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. To the Parallel World

Chapter 2~ To the Parallel World

Ed stared at Al incredulously. "Al, do you know what this means?" Al nodded.

The torch light flickered over head as it started to die down. The light accented the lines of seriousness and something else, maybe, on Ed's face.

Ed stared at the ring, and then at Al, then at the ring again. There was a trace of power in that little ring. He could feel it flowing through him, the sense of a power the he hadn't had for a long time. How can this be? He thought. Alchemy doesn't exist in this world. Out of instinct he put the ring on his finger, Maybe just, maybe he thought, please I'd give any thing to make it work, anything. Clapping his hands, Ed placed them on the stone wall.

A feeling, a warmth, then...

Nothing.

Sinking down, Ed let his shoulders hunch, and he let out a few silent sobs. Al, from next to him "Brother, Ed, are you Ok-"

"Does it look like I'm Ok Alphonse?! Are you stupid?!"

Al jolted back, tears welled up, Ed was rarely this angry and never because of him.

"Brother, I-"

"Stop talking! Just...stop."

An awkward silence followed. After a minute Ed spoke, "I'm sorry Al, I shouldn't have flared up like that. Especially at you."

Al went and sat back down next to this brother. Al could see where tears had rolled down Edward's dusty, sunburned face. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just gave him a hug. Ed returned it.

Al started. "Brother I'm sor-"

Ed interrupted. "No, don't be. Just do me a favor."

"Anything Ed" said Al.

Taking Alphonse's hand, Ed dropped the ring into Al's hand. "Take it Al, keep it if you want, just don't ever show it to me again, I just want... I want to let go... I want to forget... the reality of it just hurts too much..."

Ed didn't have to finish. "I understand, brother." Al replied pocketing the ring.

They were just about to go back to sleep when Davis stirred and awoke. "Great you boys are already up! The early risers get the treasures!" As Davis threw back his head and let out a hearty bark, Ed groaned.

The day progressed much like the last ones had. Then around noon Davis said something surprising. "Boys you worked really hard this past week I'm going to let you take the afternoon off. I'll finish sweeping out this room, go do what you want. Don't run away because I'm the only one with water for miles and you don't want to be eaten alive by birds do you?" Davis laughed at his own joke.

Al replied first. "Thanks Mr. Keies, so Ed what do you want to-" Al turned to where Ed had been standing a moment before. But all that was there was a little cloud of dust. "Brother!" "Find me if you can Alphonse!" came the reply.

As Al ran after Ed, Davis leaned on this his broom and, smiling lit his cigar.

***********************************************************  
Ed climbed higher and higher up the west side of the spire. The sun was setting and it still cast a hot glow on to his back. Below, Ed heard Al racing around yelling "Ed where are you!" Smiling to himself, Ed pulled his body up onto a ledge. He sat there gazing at the surroundings. In the north he could make out the very small hazy shape of Cairo. Across, to the west, the Great Pyramid of Giza stood like a tiny stone in the way of the setting sun.

Ed sighed. So much had happened since Al had come to this side. They had left Germany and Ed had left memories of Alfons Heiderich. Since then they traveled until they made their way to Egypt, that's where they met Davis Keies and he ended up hiring them.

The sun was just a little smidgeon on the horizon, now. Ed stood up and stretched. Al was still running around below now only occasionally yelling for he was quite tired. The wind was beginning to pick up.

Ed turned and looked up at the statue above him. It was at least thirty feet tall, but that wasn't what was so surprising. Ed felt his heart lurch as he stared up at the statue; it looked exactly like the statue of Leto in Lior. He wouldn't forget them especially because he was attacked by some.

Scrabbling down the ruins, Ed saw Al coming from around the corner before he could say anything both brothers heard Davis yell "Hey boys look what I found!"

Ed and Al both ran down the main corridor, into the room they first excavated. From there they went to the second room. Davis wasn't there. "Great, so he calls us but he's not even here" complained a panting Ed. Al replied "Ya- wait, look I never noticed that before." He pointed to a small opening on the floor.

Davis poked his head up. "Well it took you to a while," seeing the look on their faces he answered them "I fell into this when I was sweeping, there was a piece of wood over it. Any way I found something really amazing."

Davis' head disappeared again and Ed, shrugging to Al, grabbed a torch, and went down the hole.

It took him a little bit before his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He heard Al drop down next to him with a "huff".

"Watch your step now" growled Davis from next to him. Hand against the wall, Ed followed Davis down a little slope. "Well what do you think? It seems to be some kind of alter down here. Also the floor and part of the walls seem to have been painted red, creepy huh?"

Ed and Al let out a gasp. There was a raise stone 8 feet in diameter on the ground, with another transmutation circle on it. The floor Ed realized wasn't painted red it was caked with dried blood. Repulsed, he jumped backwards nearly knocking over Al. The walls had blood splattered on them and the precious stones glittered evilly. In the front of the room, across from the entrance, another statue stood menacingly over the gruesome scene.

Ed, carefully, crept down to the circle. It had a sense of power in it and the creepiest thing was that there was not a single drop of blood touching it.

As Ed examined it, Al came up beside him. In his wish to avoid a particularly large patch of dried blood, Al tripped and landed with both hands on the stone.

As soon as this happened a rumbling sound came from beneath them. Davis looked around wildly around. In this confusion Ed say that Al was wearing the ring. The very ring that he showed Ed days ago.

Rocks and sand were falling from the ceiling, dust was everywhere. Davis, standing by the door yelled "Quick boys, this temple is going to collapse, we had bad wind starting and it only takes one big stone!-" The shaking and rumbling increased a ten-fold. "Quick boys now! Hur-AUGHHHH!!!"

Al let out a scream that couldn't be heard over the sound of the collapsing building. A huge piece of limestone had fallen from the floor above and had pined Davis right in the back. Ed was paralyzed with shock, he couldn't even move. Were surely going to die here, crushed by the rocks he thought with dread.

Still staring at Davis, Ed saw him mouth "I'm sorry boys" before another rock came down on top of the first one.

Al had fallen down beside Ed, his arms around his big brothers legs. As Ed looked down at Al he noticed a stream of blood coming across the floor from where Davis laid and come into contact with the stone.

The circle seemed to drink the blood and all of the lines drawn on the circle let out a blinding blue light. Al yelled from beside him as Ed felt a strange floating sensation in his stomach as he glanced around the crumbling room.

There was a flash of blue light and then...

Nothing.


	3. The King

Chapter 3~ The King

Darkness surround Edward. He could neither move nor breathe. Al was no where to be found.

There was a light, and he saw things long since locked away.

An infant, eyes closed, lying in its mothers arms while a proud father cried.

A toddler, who just received a brother

A child, whose father disappeared and whose mother started to fade.

A kid, who attempted alchemy to make his sad mother smile.

A boy, who stood in the rain, his brother beside him crying, at the grave of their beloved mom.

A boy who survived physical and mental challenges to become someone important,

A boy who made a horrible mistake that cost him dearly.

A boy who did what he thought was right for his brother and country.

A teen, who survived many hardships to make it where he is today.

A brother, who did the hardest thing to save the ones he held close to his heart.

A man, who set out to find a new path in life along a winding road.

Who's thoughts....memories are these... mine?

A voice snapped him out of his reverie. There was a sudden burst of pain in is whole body.

"Brother..."

Alphonse is that you? Thought Ed. He tried to speak but his lips wouldn't move and no air would come out.

"Brother!"

A blanket of darkness started to cover him.

"Brother!! BROTHER!!"

Ed finally awoke. There was a horrible pain in his back. As his vision cleared he saw Al above him, tears on his face and sweat on his brow.

Ed struggled to get himself up. His head pounded painfully. "Where are we Al? Is this a dream, are we dead... no I hurt too much to be dead."

Al sighed with relief. "I thought I lost you Ed, as for where we are I can't figure that one out. We seem to have left the temple in Egypt. "

Ed took notice of his surroundings for the first time. With a lurch he realized that they were still in the temple. Then Ed noticed something wasn't quite right. There was no sand or rocks, no blood on the floor, no Davis, and no collapsing temple.

Ed tried to stand up. He stumbled a little, then with Al's help, stood up. They walked towards the entrance. It looked just like the one in the other temple.

"Brother this is weird." Said Al, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I know Al, I'll lift you up and then you can help pull me up to that second room" Ed said.

Al nodded. With the help from Ed, al was able to pull himself through the hole.

Ed asked "Al, what do you see up there?"

"Come and see for yourself" came the reply from above him.

Ed pulled himself up into the chamber. He gasped. Instead of the sand filled chamber from back in Egypt there was a marvelously decorated room. Gold pots and bowls and silver chalices stood on purple silk covering the floor. Statues of all sizes made entirely of gold stood as sentries. Ivory bowls of incense gave he room a smell of an antique shop. But most impressive were the painting that covered a wall.

They depicted a story of a great war when a young king who looked strangely familiar led a tribe to victory. The king was actually the son of the god of light born half mortal. But after the celebration of winning the long war, the king grew wings and became an angel. He disappeared from the world and the people made a great temple in honor of him.

"Ok Al enough staring" said Ed after being silenced by the visual awe of the room. Al nodded in agreement.

The two brothers wordlessly left the room. When the entered the first room they noticed the doorway was sealed.

Al fell to his knees. "We're going to die here aren't we? Or maybe this is a bad dream and were going to wake up and...." Al let out a sniff "maybe Davis is still going to be alive and it will only have been a bad dream." Al let out another sniff.

Ed, who had been leaning against the would be exit. All of a sudden he perked his head up. "Al be quite a minute."

Al replied, teary-eyed "No can't you see I'm upset?"

Ed gave Al a hard glare and Al immediately quieted down. Ed pressed his ear against the seal doorway, his eyes widened.

"Al come over here quick."

Sensing the urgency in Ed's voice Al quickly hurried over. Mimicking Ed he pressed his ear against the rock.

His eyes widened too. Because on the other side of the wall was defiantly the sound of music and people.

Ed turned to Al and said "Quick let's find something to break the door down with."

The thing the found was actually a seven foot solid gold statue. Ed took the front and Al the back.

"Alright Al on my count. One...Two...THREE!"

The brothers charged the door at such a speed they could have felled an elephant, or two. As they hit the stone it shattered with such intensity, the statue was forced backwards out of their hands.

Everything was silent. As the dust cleared, Ed and Al could see that they were standing at the top of a huge set of stairs looking at about 200 people below. Those 200 people were dressed in robes and scarves with almond shaped eyes and brown skin and staring right back. Apparently Ed and Al had just crashed a religious festival in a temple.

After staring dumb-founded at each other for a few minutes, an elderly man, in long white robes with a light blue sash hanging over his thin shoulders, with a perfectly bald head and an impressive long gray beard, walked to the bottom of the stairs and, of all things, bowed to them. As he did this all the people got up and bowed even lower to Ed and Al.

"Your majesty." Said the old man in a surprisingly strong voice, still in a bow. "How we have prayed that you would return to your people. We are overjoyed."

Ed took it that the man was talking to him "Well sorry for interrupting your part-"

"Silence commoner! Let the king speak." The old man bellowed at him.

Ed was taken aback, no one ever told him to shut up aside from Al. Probably because anyone who said it got punched in the face.

The old man came up the stairs and stopped in front of Al. The man took note of the ring and turned to those assembled and in a very joyful voice proclaimed "The king he has gifted us with his return, he bears the seal of his heritage!"

He then turned again to Al and said "You majesty please bless us, and return once again to your throne as the king of Shamballa."


	4. The Sand Storm

Chapter 4~ The Sandstorm

Shamballa.....

_No it can't be _thought Ed _That's totally impossible_!

"If you're trying to trick us then I'm not buying it! I don't know what you did to me or my brother or how you know of Shamballa but I demand that you cut the act and yet us leave!"

The old man looked taken aback "I don't know what you mean, companion of the king, but-"

"The name is Elric, Edward Elric" snapped Ed "And my brother isn't a king he is just Alphonse!"

The old man paid no attention to what Ed had said "Now king, show us your power."

The room went silent as Al walked to a tall pillar. Clapping his hands together he placed them on the stone. The room was filled with a blue light and the sound of electricity. Where the pillar once stood there was a statue of a giant roaring lion. Everyone below cheered.

Gazing at his hands Al turned to Ed. On his face he wore a smile of mad happiness. "We did it brother were home." A tear slid down his cheek "I can't believe it we made it back. If only I could remember..."

Ed stared at Al "Alphonse don't tell me you lost your memories ag-"

Then he saw Al grinning. "Why make me worry for nothing Al!"

Ed strode over to AL and gave him a big hug. Both brothers wept a little, not out of sorrow but of happiness. All of the people below, "Awwwww"

The Old man cleared his throat and spoke "Even though I hate to interrupt this sweet moment, now I do believe you two are brothers but Alphonse, as you call him is still our king and it is time for him to take his throne."

*********************************************************The man led them into a room off the hall. He gestured to a large purple pillow and then to Al "You sit here majesty" he said, bowing.

Al sat down on the large cushion and the old man and Ed, the floor.

"Now highness, we must immediately begin preparations for your ascension of the throne now I suggest…"

"Wait, sir." Al interrupted him.

The old man looked at Al in amazement. "Majesty there is no need to be formal to me, I'm only servant of god, please call me Jahran-Ki."

"Aright then" said Al brightening. "It would really help me If I knew more about being a god and…." he shot a weary glance at Ed. "and if I knew what I had previously did."

Jahran-Ki looked surprised but never the less he lit a bowl on incense and pulled a cloth over the door.

"Well it was nearly half a millennia ago, there used to be four tribes around these parts, Sekitanzoku, Jeidozoku, Kuootsuzoku, and us, Sekkaisekizoku*. We were all in a war against each other for natural resources, the three other tribes joined forces and were driving us back, we almost loss. That was when our prince, whose name has been lost to history, came ridding in glistening silver armor to the front line and he single handedly defeated the enemies troops. Once he returned we celebrated with a feast and then during dinner our prince collapsed, he was suffering from a wound in his side, he had been hiding the wound to keep his people from worrying. He told my great-great-grandfather, who was high priest at the time, he would come again, and then our prince grew wings and disappeared. All the tribes were saddened by our loss and we joined together to make a great temple to honor him. And we, our tribe, created the shrine at the back of the temple. Today was the anniversary of his death and when you came out of the shrine we knew you had returned. And now to claim your throne you must go to the temple built in honor of you and receive your father, lord of light and sun, Hohenho's, blessing and then you will become our king."

Silence now filled the room along with the hazy clouds of incense smoke. Jahran-Ki sat cross-legged and still while Al pondered and dissected the information he had been presented with.

Meanwhile Ed was being uncharacteristically quiet. With his head in his palm, and his elbow on his knee. He sat there in a light-headed stupor partly because of the perfume and partly because he was falling asleep. Ok thought Ed so basically what this crackpot was saying was that Al looked like some guy who died and everyone felt bad so now for Al to be king he had to go pray some where.

"Ok majesty lets go get you all blessed and then you get to rule over this sand pit." said Ed, shattering the silence in the heavily perfumed air.

As Ed headed for the door he realized Al wasn't following him. "Al" he said over his shoulder "let's get going."

"Where brother? Where are we going to going to go? Back to Central? To Lior? To Resembool? Where Ed where are we going to go? Who would believe that we managed to get back here with the gate gone? The first thing the military would think is that were Homunculi! And what would Auntie and Winry do? We don't have a lot of proof of who we are, no watch, no armor, and you have changed so much and so have I?" Al stood up and walked over to Jahran-Ki "I would rather stay here and help these people by being their king, yes." Al glared defiantly at Ed

Ed looked at Al in disgust. He couldn't muster any words so he threw aside the curtain and left.

*(literally means 'tribe of coal' 'tribe of jade' 'tribe of quartz" and 'tribe of limestone')

*********************************************************  
Walking out of the temple and into the rays of dusk still dancing on the horizon, Ed sat down on the cold stone steps. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought of what would happen if he just showed up. Humph I guess Al is smarter than I give him credit for. He's right what would happen Ed wondered. Well, he chuckled; he already knew what would happen. Winry would probably get so excited before logic fell into place and she would be very suspicious. Aunt Pinako would probably have a heart attack. Colonel Mustang would fry me and then make some stupid comment about not bringing him back any souvenirs from the parallel world. And the rest of the military would regard me with great suspicion and probably not talk to me until everything was sorted out.  
Ed also realized with a sickening jolt that for the -enth time in a few long days he had gotten angry, over reacted, and targeted his brother.

He stood up and stared walking down into the town, it was like a small version of Lior. There were small little huts with little gardens in the back. He was amazed at the fact plants were growing with out a lot of water.

Ed noticed a small child walking between two of the houses. He stumbled and started to cry his mother ran and scooped him casting a glance at Ed. Her eyes told all, she lived alone with none but her only son and grew small withering plants n her back garden and because of her struggles in everyday life she was strong. Ed noticed for the first time the many other faces poking out from the windows and the alleyways. Each face has skin blown smooth bye the sand and a loosely hanging smile. The eyes of the men, the women, and the children reflected their simple, hard lives.

With a lurch Ed realized the real significance of having a king. It meant for them having something to celebrate, something to be joyful about, something to take away, if only temporarily, the bleariness of their lives.

Turning around he headed back up the temple stairs. At the top stood Al. Just by seeing the look on his brothers face Al said "Its ok brother, I know you understand."

Jahran-Ki came out and stood beside Al. Looking at Ed he said "You Edward Elric will accompany the king to the temple as soon as the moon rises." Then standing on top of those steps he called out to the village. "My brothers and sisters, my sons and daughters, today we have been blessed! By the lord of light and of the earth, we have been blessed beyond measure for our servitude and through our prayers! By the suns awakening tomorrow we will have our king!"

*********************************************************  
Jahran-Ki led Alphonse and Edward down two the edge of the village. "See where the brightest star hangs in the sky follow that star and you will find the temple."

"So is anyone going with us?' al asked.

"No" Jahran-Ki answered. "You will only be accompanied by Edward here."

Ed let out a derisive laugh "So his Majesty doesn't get a horse drawn carriage and a parade?"

Al glared at Ed "Brother I have no problem with walking."

"Well you are the king Al" Then leaned over in a mock bow "If you want I'll carry you or do you want me to curtsy instead?"

As Ed started off into the desert he looked behind him and noticed that a crowd of people had come to wish them well. Women came with their babies and men with their tools, asking Al to bless him and give him sacrifices.

Looking at his brother smiling and blessing the children, Ed smiled. Good for him he thought but we won't be coming back even if I have to drag him.

*********************************************************  
The moon was high in the sky as Edward and Alphonse left the village. Jahran-Ki waved them farewell, along with the rest of the tribe.

As they set out across the cold grains of sand toward the temple Ed could not help but feel relieved. Al kept glancing behind him and waving.

"Come on your majesty, we don't want to be late for you midnight appointment with the god of sand and desert nutcases."

"Brother! That's mean! I want to help them, if you want me to or not."

"Look Al one of the basics of alchemy is 'equivalent exchange' they haven't done anything for us so were no obliged to do anything for them."

"But- hey what's with the wind all of a sudden?" Al asked.

Suddenly the wind which had been dead and dry was now alive and whirling. Sand started to swirl around them whipping mercilessly at their faces.

"Al, get over here quick!" Ed yelled through the swirling sands, reaching blindly for his brother. "Here bury your face in my shirt" Ed commanded him when he finally found him.  
Ed looked wildly around and through the howling wind and the blinding sand. He manager to make out a small mound 10 yards off to his left.

"Hold on to me Al." He called over the wind.

Edward managed to make his way over and discovered it was a small rock protruding from the sand. He tried transmuting the stone, once, twice, to no avail. He settled for leading against it his brother under his arm, and sand all around.

*********************************************************  
The sun was fully risen by the time the Elric brothers stirred.

Pulling himself out of the pile of sand Ed said "Ack! Sand! Why is it always sand? I am getting sand in places that I shouldn't be getting sand in."

Al, who was digging himself out near by said "I can't see the town or the temple."

Ed noticed to that he couldn't see any thing except sand and sky. "So your royal highness, do you have any ideas where are we or are you looking to claim this land for your kingdom?"

"Hey that's not nice Ed! I hope Jahran-Ki, and the others are ok."

Ed stood up and brushed the sand off his shirt and pants. Hazy and way off in the distance Ed could see a dark mass. "Al, look over there to your right, I think that's either mountains or a forest." Al nodded in concurrence.

The two brothers started making their way over the scorching sands towards the blurry shape it the distance. Three times Ed transmuted a well, three times Al complained about being hungry, and for three hours they slouched along.

Soon Ed's hunch was realized and the found themselves at the edge of a dark forest. They just stood there blank expressions on their faces, hands hanging by their sides and sand in their boots.

"So brother what now?" asked a worn out Al.

"Um…Find civilization and-"

The sound of a screaming woman cut through the hot air.

Weariness forgotten, "Al now we have to find her."

And without thought or word the Elric brothers took off into the woods.


End file.
